Future Comes to Past
by moonlightbear
Summary: Little Alyssa Dursley is bored and decides to read a book,but when she reads a particular sentence out loud,she finds herself in a mysterious room with her cousin Harry and several others.Oh!And don't forget seven books to read!reading philosopher's stone
1. Chapter 1

Future Comes to Past (FCP)

By: moonlightbear

Summary: Little Alyssa Dursley is bored and decides to read a book, but when she reads a particular sentence out loud, she finds herself in a mysterious room with her cousin Harry and several others. Oh! And don't forget seven books to read!

Author's notes: This is a companion piece to my other story called Alyssum May Dursley (AMD) and can be found on my profile under stories I have posted. FCP series will act as a sequel to AMD once AMD is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character Alyssum.

Prologue: Dec. 26, 1997

Alyssum May Dursley's holiday season has been one of the most interesting, yet the year as a whole has been the most boring thus far in her short life of ten years. Back at home she usually spent time with the few friends she had, wrote a ton to her cousin Harry, had tea at Mrs. Figg's, baked with her mum, and avoided her father (though this only started a few years earlier). Unfortunately this year, since the last week in July, she hadn't been able to do any of these things… Except for the last one. About six weeks after Mr. Diggle and Ms. Jones took them away from home, they made it a permanent rule that little Alyssa and her father stay in separate rooms.

You see, Alyssa was born with the same talents as her Aunt and cousin. She was a witch. It wasn't until the middle of her cousin's third year, when he was thousands of miles away, which made her parents accept her for what she was. She had done something extraordinarily abnormal that they normally blamed Harry for, but they couldn't that time and then they looked back at several odd situations that had occurred around her, and they realized what she was. Her mother was quite upset at first, but nothing compared to her husband. If he was horrible to Harry, he was if nothing else, worst to his own daughter.

The rest of the school year was quite horrible. Her father questioned his wife's faith to him, during Alyssa conception and wouldn't stop until a paternity test was done. When it came back positive, their marriage was no longer on the verge of separation, so he turned his anger towards the little girl. Thankfully, only a few weeks after this occurred, Harry returned home with news of his godfather, an escaped mass murdering convict, who wanted to keep in touch. Once Harry found out about his baby cousin, he told his godfather, who in turned became very good pen pals with Alyssa. This insure her safety for the most part for the next two years and she dissolved into tears, but tried to remain strong for her cousin, who she knew missed Sirius so much more.

The following year had been one of the worst, and when summer came around again, the interesting wizard that had visited, before her cousin's sixth, was dead as well. She knew he was really important, her cousin had been telling her so since the first time he came home after going to the wizard's school. That summer, this last summer, she had packed her bags, knowing she might not come back home for a long, long time.

Since that day in late July, they've only moved three times. The first was to make sure they were not followed. The second was because of making quite the scene, as well as quite a bit of underage magic. And the last time was because they played host to Potter-Watch, and although there was no sign of the death eaters knowing where the broadcast had come from. It was always best to be safe than sorry.

They've been in this particular house for over a month. From what they knew of the place, it was an old muggle vacation house that has been unused for years. During the first week Alyssa explore every inch of the place, the second week she spent mostly with Mr. Diggle and the radio, and with Ms. Jones in the kitchen. The last two week she's spent mostly by herself reading whatever was around, listening to the radio constantly, or playing a random game of Wizard's Chess with her brother. Dudley had a like/ hate relationship with the game because he liked the game and the way they moved by themselves, but hated it because the pieces didn't really listen to his instructions much. "I should be on B4 you dolt! I've been playing this game longer than you, haven't I?"

Although yesterday was Christmas, it was not the happiest holiday. Her parents refused to come out of their room and her brother felt it his duty to deal with them. Ms. Jones put some music on, and made hot coco, while Mr. Diggle danced to his heart's content and decorated the house, but it just wasn't the same without her mum, and brother. Today went back to the boring humdrum of nothing. Alyssum looked through the attic again this morning and found a trunk that had been hidden behind some boxes before. She rummaged through the trunk, pushing aside a large, gray, dusty piece of cloth; some old photos, with an old lady in one, a young couple in another, and a young man; as well as some old newspaper clippings, and at the bottom was an old thick book. It was a mission for her! She decided she was gonna read the book and figure out what all the junk in the trunk used to be for. It was a game and something to keep her occupied.

She took the book down stairs, and sat behind the living room couch. Her guardians like this spot most as it was seeable from any spot in the room as well as the perfect view from the kitchen. "What did you find this morning dear?" Ms. Jones asked.

"A book. I'll tell you about it once I'm done, promise!" Alyssa replied.

"With all your reading, I'll eat my own hat if you're not in Ravenclaw!" She laughed.

Alyssum giggled and then asked, "Do you even have a hat to eat?"

"Then… I'll eat yours!"

"But I don't have any hats either!" She said with humor in her heart and then added, "But you could take my dad's gray one! It's awful!"

"It sounds like a plan, my dear!" Hestia laughed, and then went about her business, as Alyssa settled in for a long read. Alyssa often read in a very odd way that annoyed most people. Her grade school teachers gave her detention for disrupting the class whenever they were supposed to read to themselves. When she read something she understood perfectly, she'd read out loud, like she was telling a story. If she was confused, or extremely interested in something, she often murmured, mumbled, or whispered the words in front of her. Although, whenever she was studying really hard, or didn't care at all what she was reading, she was very quiet, but the main reason is because she'd often had a headache coming on. Most of the time she interchanged between the three and rarely realized she did this until someone pointedly tells her so.

She read, in her special way through three chapters before breakfast and the continued for several more chapters. This book wasn't like the others she had found in the house, and she didn't realized just how different it really was until a quarter after eleven, when she whispered the words, "_I__n praeteritum futurum creare melioris venturi ignota__."_ A strange breeze swept past her and she looked up startled. "Ms. Jones?" Alyssum called out nervously.

"What is it, dea—Dedalus!" Hestia exclaimed. The funny little man jumped in surprise, dropping the radio, and barely rose to his feet when a bright light engulfed the ten year old. She squealed, clutching the book tightly, and shut her eyes in terror.

After a few moments of silence, Alyssum sneaked a peek. "Oh, no…" She whispered, as she found herself in a room she'd never been in before. There were chairs and couches around the room, a large table beside her, another smaller table with lots of snacks in the corner, a kitchen behind her, a huge fireplace in front of her, and seven open doors around the room. Each door looked like it led to a bedroom and there was no way out. Slowly she loosened her white knuckle grip on the book, and as she took a step to explore her surroundings two more people showed up.

Her cousin, Harry, and his friend, Ron, were an odd site to see. Both were soaked to the bone and her cousin's friend had a pretty sword in one hand and a broken necklace in the other. "Hermione!" Harry called out, but then looked around wildly.

"What the bloody hell happen? Where are we?" Ron exclaimed, as he too looked around the room.

"Lyssie?" Harry blurted out, as he noticed her. He rushed to her side and asked, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm really really sorry! I-"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Wha—" Harry said turning away from his little cousin, and scanned the room. "Hermione!"

She was curled up in a heavy blanket sound asleep on one of the couches by the blazing fire. The other three occupants of the room rushed to her side and tried to wake her. It took quite a few shakes and several minutes of calling her name, before she awoke from her dead like sleep.

"Wha… Who are you… Where did… Where are… What's going on here?" Hermione mumbled to clarity, as she really woke up. Standing up, she advanced on Ron, who looked slightly terrified. "And you! Why are you here?"

"Harry?" Said a new voice, as Hermione started to argue with Ron.

"Ginny?" Harry called to the red headed girl, who appeared in the kitchen.

"But I came back!"

"Oh really! How did you find us? Just decided to pop us into this room, did you?"

"No, no, I didn't…"

"He came back before that, Mione! He saved my life!"

"Saved your life?" Ginny and Alyssa asked at the same time.

They were both ignored. "I don't care! I went after you! Calling for you to come back and you just—"

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"SORRY!"

"You left them! How could you?"

"Not now Ginny!"

Ginny opened her mouth to yell some more, but got distracted by the newest person in the room. "Where'd my sandwich go?" A handsome man, with dark hair asked curiously. He had appeared in a chair about three feet away from the snack table. "Ooo that looks good!" Obviously, food was all he had on his mind. Once he had a tea sandwich in each hand, he watch as Hermione continued her assault on Ron, with an amused smile.

Hermione was now hitting every inch of Ron she could fine. "Stupid git… can't believe…"

"Hey, Reg is that you?"

"Wha… Wha… Don—don't call me that…" A similar, yet younger, dark hair fellow said to the first. Regulus did not look so good; he had a haunted look in his eyes, as they traveled around the room.

"Enjoying the show?" Sirius asked lightly. He wasn't particularly concerned about the squabble by the fire because of the demeanor in which the two were fighting. They were harmless to each other, if not entertaining for him. As for his brother, well they were brothers and if not for their parents' favoritism, house prejudism, and all the Voldemort business, they'd probably be very close. And since neither influence was here, why should he show any hostilities. Besides if these other people did decide to come at them, hopefully his brother would stick by him.

"What's going on?" Regulus asked, trying to hide his expression.

"Apparently, the red head did something to upset the girl, there…"

"No, I mean us, here? Why? What's going on?"

"And you just think, showing up with the sword and a dead -, we come and hug you and welcome you back with open arms!"

"Well, Harry—"

"Oh, yes, YES! I'm sure Harry, that he… Oohh! Harry give me my wand!"

"N- no!"

"Give it to me! Where is it!"

"Why would—" Ron started.

"Why would he have your wand?" A boy with messy black hair and glasses asked.

"James!" A girl with red hair and green eyes ran to him. He hugged her and pushed her behind him, in order to protect her from the people he didn't know and held his wand out at them.

It was at this moment that Hermione actually looked up and around at all the people in the room. "Oh my!" She exclaimed.

A young Remus Lupin was rubbing his eyes and sitting up; he seemed to be taking a nap when he arrived. James and Lily were standing just off to the right of the large dining table. Another couple, who seemed ready to attack, was standing in front of one of the bedroom doors nearest the fireplace. A dishevelish blonde hair man stood by the fire, looking horribly frighten and upset. He was mumbling to himself. The two brothers still were by snack table. The older one grabbed another tea sandwich before heading over to his best friend who he just noticed. The younger brother had just sat down and was turning a book he had in his hand around, as he read the back cover. Just behind the couches was a woman with long flowing blonde hair, who had a simple dreamy gaze over her eyes as she stared peacefully at the ceiling, and paying no attention to anyone. Behind her was a young man who seemed to be trying to sink into the shadows; it was obvious he wasn't thrilled to be here.

Hermione also noticed the others who stood right next to her. Harry and Ron didn't surprise her as much as Ginny, Alyssa (the cousin Harry has told her about), and Neville (who was literally sitting under her and Ron in a chair, as they had fought, he looked positively terrified at be caught in the middle). Before she went to bed, she'd been in a tent, in the middle of the Forest of Dean, and now she was here. It was a lot to take in, and everyone seemed to be doing the same thing.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked, lending a hand.

As Neville rose to his feet he said, "Yeah, it's just… those two scare me more than the - do, when they're like that."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The -…" Neville looked puzzled, and then opened his mouth as if to yell, but nothing came out. "Weird…" He murmured a moment later.

"Why can't you say whatever you were going to say?" Ginny asked, and then she opened her mouth and her lips moved in the same way as Neville's did, but she didn't make a sound. "That's so odd…"

"Well at least I'm not the only—" Neville never finished his sentence as another person arrive.

"Oh! Hello everyone…" Luna Lovegood replied, as she appeared right in the center of the smaller group of people she knew very well.

"Luna!" Ginny and Neville exclaimed in relief, and the distress man by the fire widen his eyes. "Luna! My baby, my Luna! You are here?"

"Yes, daddy… I am fine, it's ok…" She replied, in her usual dreamy voice, as her father hugged her.

The Trio turned to Ginny and Neville for an explanation, who mouthed, "Death Eaters kidnapped her last week." This time, when they mouthed the information, it was voluntarily because they didn't want Xenophilius to get any more upset. The Trio looked troubled, but glad she was safe now.

"Look, I'm happy for that whole reunion there and now that you seem not to want to curse the boy. I really think we need to know what's going on, and who brought us here." Said the man of the couple by one of the bedroom door, closest to the fire.

There was a moment of silence; all were waiting for the person responsible to step forward. At this Alyssa, who was the youngest in the room, stepped closer to her cousin and he unconsciously put an arm around her. "No one knows?" The woman of the couple asked. "Well, who was here first?"

This time the room erupted with sound as most of the occupants started pointing fingers at the people they saw when they first arrived. It was shortly narrowed down to the Trio and the little girl who seemed to want to disappear. "Well, I was asleep…" Hermione told them.

"I didn't plan this," Ron explained. "Harry's cousin was here before us."

Harry hadn't said anything; instead, he had turned to Alyssa, getting down to her height, and talked to her calmly. She was nearly in tears as she responded to him. "I did mean to… it just happened… we were in an old muggle house! It was supposed to be a muggle book! I didn't know! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Everyone that was nervous of an attack, or this being a trap of sorts, visibly relaxed… It was just some kind of accidental magic.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll figure it out." Harry told her kindly and they hugged.

"Hi Alyssa, I'm Hermione. Maybe you can tell us about what happen, while I look at that book. It was the one that…" She didn't need to finish because Alyssa was nodding fiercely and practically threw the book into Hermione's arms. "Thanks."

"Okay Lyssie, tell us everything you can remember." Harry told her, and she began her story.

How she was bored and explored the house, finding the trunk and the book, and her new found mission. Taking the book to the living room to read, "And you know how I do that." She reminded her cousin, he nodded understandably. "So when I said the incantation, it felt all weird and I called for Ms. Jones, but before they could do anything I was here!"

By this time the two couples, Remus, the older brother, and father and daughter were sitting in the provided chairs and couches. The younger brother was still seated at the snack table looking over the other books he found as well. The young blonde woman and the man in the shadows were still in their spots as well, and no one seemed to notice them.

"That sounds about right Alyssa," Hermione started to explain. "Half the magic comes from the book it's self, the other half comes from the person's, who reads it, want or need. Whether they know they have a want or need, or not."

"But I didn't… I was kinda bored, but… I didn't want this!"

"The spell it's self is important as well. It loosely translates into: The future comes to past to create a better future through unknown means. We're obviously the future, and they're the past, but I'm not really sure what the unknown thing is…"

"You're from the future?" The red hair woman asked kindly. "What year?"

"Eighteen years…" whispered the blonde hair woman.

"1997." Harry answered and was curious to find out, "What year did you come from?"

"1979, it was the day after Christmas."

"Us too!" Ginny provided.

"Is anyone here named Harry Potter?"

"I'm James Potter, why?"

"Why?" Harry asked at the same time.

Everyone turned to the one who had spoken first. "It's these books, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', there's seven of them."

"Really?" Harry asked, going over to the younger brother.

"Only the first has words—"

"Maybe that's the unknown part, Harry! It's different for every person and for our group it's books!"

"Wait did you say 'Harry'?" Remus asked. "As in Harry Potter of the books? And you're from the future?" Then he looked pointedly at his best friend and his wife.

"Are you?" The husband asked.

Harry face flushed to a pink color at being put on the spot, and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is my father Xenophilius."

"Ah, we're finally doing introductions! I'm Sirius Black, and that's my brother Regulus there with his nose inside a book!"

"Well, uh, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my sister—"

"Who can speak for herself, thank you very much! I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way."

"Frank and Alice Longbottom, it's nice to meet you all."

Neville bit his lower lip nervously before introducing himself and the previous couple dropped their jaws in shock. That didn't last long before Neville's mother rushed over to him and started to fuss about him and his recently acquired scars.

James and Lily also went to their son after they introduced themselves, and Lily was quite adamant about Harry getting warm. He was still ice cold from his adventures before the room, and Lily also took Ron's health concerns upon herself as well. James watched them closely as the rest of the introductions were made. "I'm Hermione Granger…"

"Remus Lupin."

"I am… Corina Hasser…" The blonde mentioned quietly, still looking dreamily at the ceiling. Several people turned on the spot when she talked because they didn't even realize she was there.

"Corny? Is that really you?" Xenophilius asked.

"Mum…" Luna mumbled as a small smile rose up on her face.

The same smile floated onto Corina's face as she said, "My little filly horse, is that you? You're so old…" But the look on her face told everyone that did not seem to matter. "You are Pulchritudinous, Sweetheart." She told Luna as the three reconnected.

Realizing she was one of the last to introduce themselves, she looked down shyly, shuffled her feet, and said, "Um, err I'm Alyssum Dursley…" She didn't expect anything, and was pleasantly surprise when her Uncle came down to her level and lifted her chin.

"Are you one of Petunia's kids?" He asked with a kind smile that reached his eyes, as they sparkled behind his glasses. It was apparent he had taken it upon himself to talk to her while Lily continued to fuss over Harry and Ron, who were both particularly red face, but rather dry.

"You know my mom?" She asked him.

"Of her, yes. Your grandparents told us last week she had married… uh, Vernon Dursley, I think."

"My dad…" She confirmed biting her lip, and then added, "I have a big brother too!"

"Is he a-?"

"No, only me…" She mumbled.

"Are they okay with that? That you're a witch?" He asked her.

She was silent for a moment, trying to find the best answer to his seemingly simple question. She bit her lower lip and shifted her gaze slightly, "Everything is okay, now."

At that moment Lily entered into the conversation, "Well, no matter how my sister will act towards you being a witch, I'm sure you already know you are always welcomed at our home! And by the way you and Harry know each other, it seems you have taken that opportunity a few times at least."

Alyssum wasn't sure what to say, but she did have to as Harry began to speak. "M-mum…" He stumbled over the word, looking pale. "There's something I need to te—YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Harry changed faster than you can blink, from a white, sickly, pale to an angry, raging, red, and he stared at the back of the room just over his mother's shoulder. Nearly everyone was having their own conversation, as families were being reconnected, but this outburst drew everyone's attention to two people. Harry and the last person who had yet to introduce themselves. Everyone knew who it was the moment he stepped out of the shadows; even Alyssa who had only seen a badly drawn picture by an eleven year old, knew who he was.

Severus Snape stumbled backwards at Harry exclamation. He was nervous. He knew he was out-numbered, even with Regulus who came to stand by his side. James and Sirius joined Harry once they realized who it was, but Hermione was the first to jump up at Harry's yell. She jumped in front of him and snatched her wand that he withdrew. "NO! No Harry! Stop!"

"GIVE THAT BACK! You know what he did, Hermione! You know he-" But whatever he was going to say went into silence. "What the Hell! He-" Harry seemed to try and repeat himself, but it didn't work, and he was turning an odd shade of purple. "WHO'S SILENCING ME!"

"HARRY STOP!" Hermione exclaimed, as now she and Ginny held him back. "Remember the spell, 'to create a better future'! To change their future, our past and present, Harry! The spell would only bring those who could, would, and want to change the future! Look who's here and who's not!"

"That's true, Harry!" Ron added to agree with Hermione who glared at him.

At these words, he searched the room for missing people. On his left was his father with his mum and Alice Longbottom hovering over him incase Harry tried to charge Snape again and James followed. The same seemed to occur on his right with his god father, and Remus and Frank in his path. Ginny and Hermione stood guard on him, while Ron and Neville, looking unsure, stood behind him. Alyssa had gotten out of her angry cousins way and was standing by one of the large armchairs. The Lovegood family was off to the right watching the commotion in action, and then there was Regulus and Severus standing at the back of the room, by the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Hermione? There are dozens of people who should be here, most importantly Dumbledore! But he's not, so you can't be right!"

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has always done all he could to stop him. I don't think that will ever change. He doesn't need to be here because there are several here that he trust and will believe what they tell him. No, what I am talking about is there are certain people who should be here, to read about what they have done in the future and be able to go back and fix them, that are not."

"You're talking about - aren't you?…" Harry paused and then tried to repeat himself but more silence followed.

"Who?" Several of the people from the past asked.

"He's talking about -" Hermione tried to explain, but silence cut her off. "This is so weird…"

The trio tried several words to reveal the person, but the only one that worked was, "Scrabbers, my pet -" As whatever caused this muting cut Ron off from saying, 'my pet rat.'

"You're talking about a pet that should be here?" Alice asked skeptically. "Are you sure you didn't hit your heads? Maybe you need to lie down?"

"No! No, it's a long story…" Harry explained.

"Obviously, not one we're allowed to tell you…" Ron mumbled, moodily.

"Yeah, like when I said -" Neville added.

"It would be part of the spell to keep the unknown things unknown until they are known would it not? The books will tell us everything…" Luna concluded.

"Well if reading stops all this beep, beep, beep stuff then let's go for it!" Sirius declared and several others agreed, not being too happy that the future people knew so much but they didn't.

"Well Severus, you were right. The day my brother wants to read is the day the world has gone crazy. You were so very right." Regulus whispered to his housemate as they took seats as far away from Harry as they could, and Regulus passed the book around.

-Holy ba-jeezes this is the longest chapter ever! But hey all the introductions and reasons and hows and whys are now out there and we can start the reading of the books! Woohoo! Have fun and please review, it makes me happy!-


	2. the boy who lived

Future Comes to Past

By: moonlightbear

Summary: Little Alyssa Dursley is bored and decides to read a book, but when she reads a particular sentence out loud, she finds herself in a mysterious room with her cousin Harry and several others. Oh! And don't forget seven books to read!

Chapter One**: The Boy Who Lived**

"So, I guess we should start reading and less of the things we say will be muted out, yeah?" Ginny asked the group at large. Everyone nodded, although the people from the past looked more disgruntled than the future ones did. "Who wants to st—"

"ME! I want to!" Sirius exclaimed. He was really interested in what was gonna happen and extremely hated the muting thing. "What?" He asked as everyone gave him an odd look.

'Sirius Black wants to read? Has the world gone to hell?' Severus wondered silently.

"**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**, What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Where did you find something like that?" Regulus asked.

"Oh! Did you find a Jessertard with it? They normally come in pairs." Corina asked.

Everyone gave her an odd look, except her husband and daughter. "No, mother they didn't. We were wrong on that speculation." Luna told her with a beaming smile. She was quite happy to have her mother again.

After a moment or two, Lily turned to the younger Black. "You know what it is Reggie?"

"Reggie?" James asked, he never knew she knew the guy that well.

"He and Severus have been friends since Reg started at Hogwarts, so you can close your mouth before you catch a fly, dear." Lily replied.

"Only a passage or two in a few books I've read, but they're really rare! How'd you find one?" Regulus asked Harry, who responded sarcastically, "It's a long story…"

"Obviously," Sirius replied as he looked at the size of the book again. "And it's the smallest one!"

**"The Boy Who Lived,** Who's that?"

"Sirius, if you're going to ask questions every two words, you won't be reading anymore!" Hermione told him, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah mate, just read." Ron agreed. Hermione glared at him, and Ron shut himself up looking ashamed. A few others snickered at his expense.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**"

"My mum and dad!" Alyssum whispered excited. No one except her cousin heard her.

"**of number four, Privet Drive,"**

"I miss my room…" She said sadly.

"Why would you miss your room?" Lily asked her niece.

"Because we had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?" James questioned.

"Because Harry became of age." Answered as if it explained everything.

"But why would that mean you have to leave?" James asked again.

"So bad things wouldn't happen, or come for us because Harry went away."

"Wait how come she can say stuff about the future, but we can't?" Ron blurted out.

"What bad things?" Lily asked fearfully.

"I don't know, really." Alyssum replied.

"And there lies your answer Ronald." Hermione told him. "She doesn't know much more than the past does at this point."

"I do know more! Harry tells me everything! He told me about the - " and the rest of whatever she started to say was muted, until she huffed, crossed her arms and pouted. "Not fair…" She murmured.

"Ah, another with the Evans temper!" James chuckled. "The wizarding world is so blessed!"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked a little too sweetly.

"Yes, my little fire cracker?" He smiled, as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, you!" Lily laughed, as she slapped him playfully. Harry faced turned pink as he watched his parents flirt for the first time, but Sirius thought it best to keep reading.

"**were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Being normal is highly over rated." Xeno said, dreamily, and several people nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"It's a muggle thing they use to help build things." Alyssa explained before anyone could ask. She was an expert at explaining muggle things, after living with Dedalus for the last few months.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Every parent believes that," Ginny voiced, "But it doesn't make it true, though."

"Hey!"

"Oops… sorry…"

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"There is nothing wrong with me or my little water Lily!"

"Some would disagree…" Severus murmured, but a few people did hear him.

"Shut it you!"Sirius snapped.

Severus didn't make another sound, nor the correction that he had no problem with Lily, but rather her demon spawn husband. He knew he was not wanted here and the only reason he was, was because of a spell a stupid child did.

Lily watched Severus sadly. The man she once used to regard as her brother seemed lost. Even now, he was becoming bitter and mean.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years;**

Lily sighed, "Only because she hadn't wanted to. The summers after my fifth and sixth year she spent abroad at the home of some of her friends."

**in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"Quite frankly, I'd take that as a compliment, Prongs." Sirius told him.

"I do, Padfoot… I do, being Dursleyish seems rather—Ouch!" James yelped as he was elbowed in the stomach by his wife, who was looking at the youngest member of the room. "Right… Paddy, keep reading please."

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"There is nothing wrong with my son!" Lily and James said at the same time.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Sounds almost as nice then as you described him now, Harry." Neville laughed. Everyone chuckled a little, Alyssa included. She was never blind to her brother's tantrums.

"True," Harry added. "Nothing changes much in the Dursley's house; although Dudley has changed a little the last time I saw him."

Alyssa nodded. "He won't admit it, but he misses you…"

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"**Little tyke,"**

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all snorted, and Harry and Alyssa laughed out right, while everyone else looked slightly confused. "Sorry, but Dudley is anything, but little." Harry explained.

"He takes after daddy!" Alyssa giggled. "Teasing is always fun, 'cause he never gets really mad at me!"

**chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"Who is that?" Alyssum asked her cousin.

Before Harry could say anything Remus asked her, "You think it's a who? You know about animagus'?"

"Huh?"

"Lyssie knows some people can turn in to animals, but she doesn't really know much more than that." Harry explained, and Alyssa huffed. "It's true." He told her, and she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Muggles are so funny." Alice quipped.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

Everyone gave a light chuckle at these words.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"That must be dreadfully boring." Regulus said.

"Says the man with his nose in a book every two seconds!" Sirius replied.

"Whose nose is in a book right now, brother?"

"Shut it!"

And everyone laughed at the friendly banter between brothers.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so strange about that?" Alice asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks!" Several people all said at the same time, but at different intervals and loudness.

"Okay! Sorry I asked."

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.**

"What's going on? This is a serious breach of secrecy being out like this! The muggles will start to notice." Frank worried.

"I believe I know when this is, but I doubt our lovely spell will let me tell you." Xeno replied. "The book will tell you all soon, I am positive."

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. **

"See, it is okay dear." Alice commented. "Muggles are so blissfully ignorant, they will never know."

"Besides if Vernon does put the pieces together, it won't be a beach. He knows about us, so he knows about magic." James offered.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"He's determined, isn't he?" Sirius asked. "Drills, drills, drills!"

A few people laughed while Severus said, "Being focus on ones work should be commended, Black, whether you hold much stock in it or not."

"Shut it you!" Sirius snapped.

"Actually, Sirius, what Severus said is right, though less sarcasm would have been appreciated." Remus replied.

"Ah, Moony, don't go to the dark side!"

"Just read Sirius!"

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Bloody hell! We'd never be this careless." James exclaimed.

"We all had a reason to be this time…"

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"This man sure does enjoy shoutin' at people, doesn't he?" Alice said tensely.

"Daddy never changes."

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Walking to buy sweets really defeats the whole purpose." Regulus said and several people laughed.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"****The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

**" — ****yes, their son, Harry —"**

"What?" Lily asked, nervously.

"What did we do? You do?" James asked his son, as many of the people from the future said, "Oh…!" As they realized when this was.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

"That's a trick question, right? Ow!" Sirius asked, but was elbowed in the side, by his best mate, Moony. "Sorry."

"It's ok…" Alyssa said quietly, as her cousin put an arm around her shoulders. She wasn't really sure if she should stop them from making fun of her parents or not, or maybe just certain things. It was so confusing how to act, with the way they've been acting towards her these last few years, and her cousin knew it was all hard on her.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"When people wearing cloaks are talking, it is!" James said proudly.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He doesn't even know your name?" Frank asked aghast.

"I'm not sure if he still does…" Harry muttered and then gave his giggling cousin perplexed look.

"Sorry, I'm just remembering that story daddy always told when I started to talk… It's bad, but it's funny! HEY!" She exclaimed as Harry playfully messed up her hair and threw it in her face. Several people laughed at their antics, before they continued with the story.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted,**

"He actually apologized?" Ron voiced.

"Dad does have manners, even if he doesn't use them all the time."

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"WHAT?" Most of the people from the past yelled/asked.

"No way!"

"This is incredible!"

"Alright!"

"Wait! Why did it mention us?" Lily asked.

"Maybe we defeated him!"

"Alright Prongs!" Sirius high fived James.

"Oh no…" Lily murmured as she saw the masked brave faces on her son and niece.

James and Sirius' celebration continued, oblivious to Lily's realization, but Severus had noticed. He paled immensely and the next question he asked caught everyone's attention, "When is your birthday, Harry?" Severus' voice shook terribly.

Harry whipped his head around and glared at him. "July thirty-first." Severus was mortified, and by the way Lily's son was looking at him, he must know about the Prophecy. This was confirmed when Harry growled out the question. "Have you told him?" Severus let his head fall into his hands in despair, barely holding back the loud sobs that seem to be wrecking his body.

"Harry dear, what happened?" Lily asked, worried for both her son and her ex-friend.

At that moment, Severus chokingly excused himself from the room and disappeared into one of the seven bedrooms. Regulus followed his housemate seconds later, to make sure he was alright. "What's going on?" Sirius asked, as he and the others tuned into Harry's conversation.

"Everything that happened, all of it, started with this -" Harry continued for a minute before he sighed and said, "Apparently, it all started with this thing, I'm not allowed to tell you yet. So we might as well continue reading." Several people growled in annoyance, and Sirius read again.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"What a drab!" James said.

"Tuney could have had so much more, if she didn't settle. Not that anything is wrong with your father, dear."

"No, you're right. Mummy loves him, but sometimes she wonders about what it would have been like with others."

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Ah!" Someone quipped in recognition.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

"No…" Several people voiced, while others laughed lightly.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Absolutely pleasant already!" Alice snapped sarcastically.

"You know, my first word was 'No.'"

"Oh! Uh…"

"That may be true Lyssie, but you used your word better than Dudley did." And Alyssa nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"These two muggles, seem really good humored." Neville commented with a chuckle.

"Either that or they know of the magical world and are trying to alleviate most muggles' concerns and curiosity; though, it might not stop Dursley here." Remus said.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"See…"

"No one said you were going to be wrong, Moony." Sirius told him.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Oh Tuney, we used to be so close!"

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"Her crowd? Really?" Ginny asked. "Is that really how they refer to us?"

"Unfortunately," Harry replied, while Alyssa said, "Yes."

Several people growled at this.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. **

"What a coward!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Completely!" Ron affirmed. Hermione raised an eyebrow to him, as if to say, 'really Ronald?' He smile sheepishly at her, and she looked away from him, annoyed.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"That's an awful name! I'd never name my son that!" Lily said with a shutter.

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No, it's not!" James commented. "I kind of like it. Harry James Potter has a nice ring to it."

"And who said James would be his middle name?" Lily asked in a little too sweet voice.

"Well… Although I like the name Harry a lot, it's not something I would come up with; therefore, I get to choose the middle name, right?"

"Well you picked his last name."

"No… You did when you married me, remember?" James replied.

"Oh…" Lily murmured.

"If you could choose, what would his middle name be, then?"

"Randolf," She smiled happily.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's my father's name."

"Oh…" He murmured, not feeling all that sure how he felt about that. First off, if Randolf was his middle name, it would be one more thing he had in common with the dark lord; both middle names would be from their mother's father. The second thing was, he was sure, his Aunt would not have talked so freely of her father, and he did enjoy the few stories he had heard. The last thing was something he cherished; his current middle name was a connection to his father.

During his wonderings, he realized Sirius had not continued reading, and when he looked up, everyone was staring at him expectedly. "Oh! It's James, Harry James Potter… Thanks dad."

"Yes! I won!"

"Only because I let you, dear."

"You know, I'm okay with that."

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? **

"I thought he didn't approve of that?" Sirius said aghast.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Mutinous looks spread throughout the room.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was.**

"DUN! Dun! Dun."

"Yep, he totally jinks that…" Remus added.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked again.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Sounds like Minnie!" James said suddenly as if it just dawned on him.

"Who?" Several people asked, while a few others said, "Oh!"

"You'll see!"

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"Sometimes he did." Lily said, and Alyssa giggled.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Everyone from the past were absolutely beaming at the mention of their favorite headmaster, while those of the future had sad smiles in remembrance of their favorite headmaster. Alyssa was very sad she had only met this man once, but glad for the hundreds of stories her cousin has told her.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

Sirius barked with laughter, "Oh, I'm sure he knew!"

"Without a doubt!" James added.

"And didn't give a damn, either!" Remus finished. Everyone was laughing except one.

"Language!" Lily reprimanded. "There are children here!"

Remus looked horrified, but Alyssa waved it down. "Daddy's said worst in front of me for years. You don't even want to know the second word I learned was, and he was quite proud with it too. Mum wasn't happy though, 'cause she was the one I was with whenever we went to the store. Hehe."

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool!" Everyone from the past, Neville, Luna, and Alyssa said.

"I -" Ron tried to say, but was muted. At the same time he pulled out a silver lighter. "Watch!" And he flicked it, but whatever he expected, did not happen. A small flame appeared. "What the…?" He flicked it several more times, but only a flame appeared. "NO! NO! It Works! I Swear!" And he continued to flick it frantically and chanting, 'Work! Work! Work!'

Several people looked at each other, then at him worryingly. He didn't stop until Hermione put her hand on the lighter when it was closed and tried to calm him. "We know it works Ron, it's okay. We don't need to see it."

"No! It does more! It helped-! It has to work again! IT HAS TOO!" He was nearly in tears with his frantic flicking.

"Ron stop! Its okay, it's okay! Please!" Then a thought occurred to her. "Maybe it's this place! It stops things from being what they are until it mentioned or something."

"But they have mentioned in 'Mione!"

"You know how I mean…" She said cryptically with a meaningful look, and Ron nodded solemnly. He knew she meant The Will.

"Hope you're right…" He mumbled.

"Go on Sirius…" She whispered.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

Ron mumbled something but it was so quiet no one could make it out. He sat there as Hermione held his left hand and he was flicking the lighter consistently with his right, looking thoroughly devastated by his malfunctioning Deluminator. Hermione rubbed his shoulder with her unoccupied hand in comfort.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer**

Again Ron mumbled something that no one could understand.

**back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it!" James said in a singsong voice.

"OH! The strict one, in green, and has gray hair!" Alyssa exclaimed, while pulling something out of her pocket. "This one! Her right!"

"What one? What?" A few people asked, and she turned the paper back towards her… it was blank, where as moments before it was a drawn picture of Harry's first transfiguration class. She looked at the other pictures (the troll, the castle, and Quidditch) and some letters (from Sirius, about the Order and Dumbledore's Army) she always carried with her and they were all blank.

"Hermione… They'll come back, won't they? Like his lighter thingy will… Right?" Her voice shook, but she tried to stay calm.

"I… I think…" She looked at Ron slightly, as he clutched her hand harder. "Yes," She said confidently. "Yes, the spell wants us to learn from the books, hence the muting and alterations of our things. Once we read about them the altered items will return to normal."

"Okay…" Alyssa breathed in relief.

"Those things," Lily asked. "They mean a lot to you?" Alyssa nodded meekly, and her Aunt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into it.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"Ah, the Minnie we all know and love!" Sirius laughed.

"Why do you guys call her Minnie?" Frank asked.

"We were first years and this crazy seventh year, Ravenclaw girl… what was her name?" James asked his friends.

"Trippy or something! She was a right nutter too! Told me I'd spend years of solitude at sea, once!" Sirius laughed.

"Right, right! So we were walking down the corridor and she was just leaving the classroom with the professor right behind her."

"Actually, I think Professor McGonagall was shoving her out, to be honest." Remus added.

"YES!" James laughed. "And what was Minnie saying?"

"'_They will not die from pot holders, you silly girl!'_ and then Trippy said, '_but Minnie, you must listen to my inner eye!'_ No one ever died, but an enlarged tea cozy did freak some people out…"

"That's only because you charmed it with a mouth full of sharp teeth!"

"I know!" Sirius roared with laughter! And a few others join in. It took a while for Sirius to calm down enough to start reading again.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"True, but he's really nice!" Alyssa said.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Two more years at most then!" Alice said excitedly.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," **

"I'm not exactly liking the word 'seems' so much right now, considering the shape the people from the future came here in." Remus said quietly.

"Oh great…" Lily muttered.

**said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle hard candy." Lily responded.

"**A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"You knew it explained it, didn't you?"

"Of course!" He smirked, and she glared at him.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing it's self," Hermione repeated the old phrase she had used several times before, and she was sure she had gotten it from something, or someone else.

"Here! Here!" Several others said.

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"You're just too noble to use them, sir."

"You know you're talking to the book, right Lil's. The professor isn't here."

"Oh hush!"

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

"Hey, you think like Minnie!" James told her, excitedly.

"Well, of course! Great minds think alike." Lily said, while Sirius said, "I thought that was one of the reasons you like Lily. They're so alike."

"You had a crush or something on Minnie, James? When was this?"

"No, Moony, I just told Padfoot once that I liked it when Lily used her stern face." James explained, while he reached over and moved a piece of hair out of her face and she blushed.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Way too much information there!" Alice yelped and several people laughed.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone was silent, while Sirius read this part. Those from the past in yearning to know, while those of the future in remembrance.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

"Oh no…" Frank muttered, as many people paled.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Sirius dropped the book, and tears arose out of many eyes.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"It's so nice to know she cared so much…" Lily whispered.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"WHAT?" James roared.

"He's Just A Baby!" Lily cried, as she reached over to hug her son tightly, and crushed her niece who was in between them.

Harry hugged her back and gave a sympathetic smile to Lyssie, and said, "It's okay mum, I'm fine…"

She nodded, but wasn't ready to let go.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

"You destroyed him?" Frank said in ah. "But you were just a child, a baby… How old were you?"

"He'd be a little over one…" Lily said, slowly letting go over her family and one of her hands came to rest on her tummy.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy?**

"That is incredible!" Ginny said softly.

**It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Oh! He knows…" Harry muttered.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. **

"NO!" Lily yelled. "He can't, he… That's why you two know… Why you've left… Oh, no professor! You can't, she won't treat him right…"

**They're the only family he has left now."**

"Where's my parents?"

"They died in a train bomb, Aunt Lily; mum told me once."

"**You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"That's it? A letter?" Alice exclaimed. "Don't worry Lily, we'll take him in. Our kids will be friends!"

"Wait a minute it! I'd be godfather! Where am I?" Sirius asked. "We aren't all dead, are we?"

"Err, no… not all…" Was the general response.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Never was ready, were you?" Ron whispered to him.

"No…" Harry answered.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Several people chuckled at this thought.

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life!" Harry said.

"And you have… several times." Alyssa added.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"You're a lot like him, aren't you?" Alyssum asked, looking admiringly up at her cousin.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't say that…" He mumbled.

"I would." Hermione said, knowingly.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"SWEET! Please tell me that is my bike!" Sirius squealed like a girl.

"Sorry, it's Remus'." Ginny told him.

"Really? I gave it to him early?"

"You're going to give me a motorcycle?"

"Well yeah, I'd been fixing it up for over a year! I was planning it for your 30th."

"30th what? Birthday?" Sirius nodded. "That's TEN years from now? It's gonna take that long to fix?"

"Oh, heck no!"

"So you're going to use it for a decade, before you give it to me."

"No, I have at least six more months of work before it can be used."

"Riiight, so I get your hand me down after 114 months of use."

"You counted the months, really? And besides it's not a hand me down, it's previously loved!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Ahhhh!" All the girls, and James cooed.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"YES!" Then a moment passed, "You lied!"

"True." She said with a shrug.

"But now I have to give him something else!"

"What? You plan gifts that far ahead?"

"Of course, otherwise I'd forget completely! Half of them are already paid for, and they'll be sent out automatically a week before the day of celebration." Several people laughed at this.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Is that where…?" James asked quietly. Harry nodded, pushing his bangs up.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Well that's useful, isn't it." Frank said and a few people nodded.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.**

A few people giggled.

**Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey! No need for that dog comment!" Sirius complained, while the other maudurers, the trio, Lily, Alyssa, and Ginny all snorted.

"Why?" Neville and Frank asked at the same time.

With a smile on his face, Harry said, "If you don't know then we probably shouldn't waste our breath on muted words."

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"He's great, isn't he." Lily said adoringly.

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; **

"They didn't want to leave you…" Lily murmured.

**Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"He's really upset…" James commented, knowing it took something very extreme for Dumbledore's twinkle to be missing.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

Ron clicked his a few times, but it was still not working properly.

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"Thanks, I needed it." Harry said, and his little cousin held his hand. He smiled a thanks to her.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Ah, so it's you!" Sirius said at last. "That the end of the chapter, by the way!"

"Well that was terrifying, enlightening, and depressing all in one chapter, with a few woo-hoo moments added in." Alice commented. "I can't wait for more!"

A few people were chuckling softly, when the door from one of the bedrooms opened and Severus came out. He still looked rather ill and upset. "Harry," He said quietly, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry looked over at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly, before he got to his feet. James, Sirius, Ron and Alyssa made to follow, but Harry stopped them. "No, it's ok… We're just talking…"

"Listen to him…" Hermione whispered as Harry passed her. "And don't do something you'll regret!" Harry loosened the grip he had on his wand that was hidden in his pocket, but only slightly.

As the door closed behind them, Hermione asked the room at large, "Who's going to read next?"

-alright! I've finally finished this chapter… sorry I meant to be sooner, but between the holidays, work, shopping, and scrubbing the grout between the tiles on my bathroom floor (which is driving me insane 'cause it's so gross!), I've been really busy! But I'm already started on the next chapter! Tell me what you all think!-


End file.
